What Brothers do
by Fangirl3142
Summary: "Maybe we should go on a date?" Ferb dropped his book and turned toward his brother. A look of confusion, fear, joy, and dumb founded. He's thought about asking out Phineas before but there was one word that always slipped into his mind. Brother. PxF Oneshot, Don't like don't read! No flamers


_**My first Phineas and Ferb oneshot. **__**Phineas(c) and Ferb(c) belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I own nothing and please no flamers. I want to know how you felt about this story and if I'm good with Phineas and Ferb stories. Pleas Enjoy! :D**_

"Phineas!" Candace yelled. She stomped outside to the boys who were sitting against the tree. Phineas looked at different blueprints while Ferb quietly read a book. "What are you up to today?"

"We don't really know yet, why?" Phineas shrugged.

"I need to know what you guys do so that what you do doesn't interfere with what I do, and my stuff won't get tangled up in what you do!" Candace said in one breath, putting her hands on her hips she glared at them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Hey where's Perry?" Phineas looked around, not seeing Perry anywhere in the backyard.

"Don't change the subject." Candace scolded. Phineas looked confused but at the same time a bit sad.

"Jeremey's coming over isn't he?" Ferb lowered him book to look at his step-sister.

"Yes, were going out to the movies. so don't do anything like, make a SiFi film or become major actors or anything that would ruin my day with Jeremey." She said, Ferb going back to his book. Suddenly the door bell rang, Candace squealed and disappeared into the house.

"She really needs to relax, it's just a date." Phineas thought for a second. "Maybe we should go on a date?"

Ferb dropped his book and turned toward his brother. A look of confusion, fear, joy, and dumb founded. He's thought about asking out Phineas before but there was one word that always slipped into his mind. _Brother. _That word tormented him for almost 3 years and still torments him now. Ferb thought for a second _'Wait, Phineas probably doesn't even understand how a date works. It's not like he's asking me out on one.'_

"You do know that is impossible, correct?" Phinas looked confused.

"Why? We've never tried it before, I think it would be fun. Us going on a date, I've never thought about it but now I really wanna try it." Phineas asked

"Phineas, we're brothers. Brothers don't go on dates with each other, it's just not right." Ferb explained, his heart aching in his chest as he spoke.

"Why? It's not like we actually have feelings toward each other, right?" Phineas laughed, Ferb was silent. "Ferb, we don't feel anything for each other right?"

More silence.

"Ferb, right?" Phineas nagged on. Ferb shook his head. "Dude, answer me. Why won't you say anything?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." his head hung low, hiding the red on his cheeks.

"Ferb, no secrets, we promised." Phineas tried to look at Ferb, failing to succeed. "Ferb just tell me, and look at me. Please-"

Phineas was cut off as Ferb pressed his lips lightly on Phineas'. He froze at his brother's touch, feeling a sense of confusion but also joy racing through his mind. The kiss lasted little more than a second before Ferb pulled back. He didn't know why, but Phineas grabbed one of his brother's hands and pulled him back so their lips were only centemeters away from meeting. Ferb could feel Phineas' warm breath and soft lips as they just barely touched his.

"You didn't let me respond." Phineas smirked. He quickly closed the remaining distance, connecting their lips together.

Phineas snaked his arms around Ferb's neck, Ferb placed his hands on Phineas' waist. The redhead leaned into the kiss, pulling the taller of the two boys closer, he deepened the kiss. Ferb now had Phineas practically pinned to the tree. The two pulled away for air, staring at each other faces. In the brothers eyes, there was passion and lust their faces show on there face was the same emotion.

"I love you." Ferb said, connecting their lips and pulling Phineas into another passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Phineas moaned into the kiss, causing Ferb to just want more.

He started to move his hand up Phineas' shirt. Moving his mouth down to his neck, he moved down placing feather light kisses as he went along. This earning another moan from the red headed boy.

"F-Ferb" he managed to say before his brother's lip were back on his. They broke away when they heard a loud shriek come from the door way of the sliding glass.

"P-Ph-Phineas, F-F-Ferb..." she stuttered. Ferb stood and helped Phineas up.

"Candace, it's not what you think-"

"So my little brothers weren't just making out?" Candace asked, sarcasm was obviously present. "Explain! How long have you two been doing this?" she demanded.

"About five-ten minutes-" Phineas shrugged.

"I don't mean just today, I mean the entire relationship." Candace shook her head.

"Yeah, about five-ten minutes ago."

"Really? It took you that long to finally get together?" Ferb nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean it took us this long?" Phineas looked confused and worried.

"I'm your sister, I know this stuff. Plus I've been watching you two like a hawk everyday since you were ten, that's four year Phineas." She placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'm that good."

"Then why did you freak out?"

"I yelled because of three reasons. 1) I was happy you guys had finally gotten together. 2) I didn't think you guys would be making out in the backyard. And 3) You guys would have gone alot farther if I didn't."

"Girls are confusing." Phineas held his hand to his head, trying to get rid of his headache.

"Yes, yes they are." Ferb responded patting Phineas on the back.

"Anyway's I just came to grab my purse." Candace slung her red bad over her shoulder. "Ok, so ground rules. Don't tell anyone, especially mom and dad. Don't let me hear you if you are- you know. And for christ sake, don't makeout where people can see youm, keep it in your room. Okay Candace Flynn is out, Peace!" Candace said walking out the front door.

"So now what?" Ferb pulled Phineas into his arms, wrapping them around his waist. "Do you still wanna go on that date?"

"Yes, so you agree right?" Phineas said nuzzling his step-brother's neck.

"Alright." Ferb placed a small kiss on Phineas' forehead. Phineas looked down.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He said looking at his pet platypus.

"Gurururururur" was all he could reply with.

~ A/N ~

_**Alright, well that's the best I got so far. So this is my first time writing a kinda like gay couple story and I really never knew how to begin with, so yeah. Sorry if you didn't like it and please no flamers. Ok well, that's it. Bye~ :D **_


End file.
